Camp Losers and Coconuts
Plot Last time on Total Drama! It was Team Hero vs. Heather and Noah. Geoff pulling the strings, formed an alliance with best bro Tyler, Eva, and Gwen to dominate and vote off the villains. Heather spying, stole Eva's immunity idol and used when having the most votes. Meaning bye, bye, Noah-it all. He was a schemer, but not as much as scheme-y as Heather. It's been along season, but it has finally come down to the final five! Heather, Gwen, Eva, Geoff, and Tyler have been playing hard so the produces thought it would be best to take a break. So while they're chilling and relaxing, I'm taking you guys to Play Dè Losers. In other words, Camp Loser! I ride to a small island a mile away. Its residents, the 17 losers who have been voted off. To catch up with them, some of the campers explain what they've been up to. Trent relaxing at the bar, and Katie, Sadie, and Beth swooning over him. Trent says he misses Gwen and can't wait to see her after they left a little bumpy in there relationship. Beth states her and Katie are good. Sadie is still coping with being away from Katie to long, but is talking. Harold is on top of LeShawna and both say there in a strong relationship. Owen, Lindsay, and Cody sit at the pool. Lindsay says she's rooting for BF Tyler and tells the fans that her best friends are Omar and Kitty. Cody correct her with Owen and Cody. Bridgette is surfing, while Justin is self tanning on a lawn chair. Bridgette swims back to shore and Ezekiel hands her a towel and tells the camera that he's making up for his sexist comments. I ask the campers who they want to win. Trent is rooting for Gwen, with Katie, Sadie, and Beth agreeing. Justin said he never made connection with the final 5, but states since Heather is the hottest still around he's rooting for her. Owen says he wants Geoff to win since he's the nicest and Lindsay wants BAE to win. Cody states for Gwen to win! I announced that all 17 of ya'll will vote out the next victim. Noah cheers and can't wait to get out Heather. But it won't be so easy. The final 5 will compete in a challenge and the winner will be safe. It will also be screened live on this television. Izzy and Lindsay both clap and grab a bag of popcorn. Trent is worried about Gwen and is butting his nails. Back at camp, Geoff is popping his fingers and tells Tyler, Eva, and Gwen to not let Heather win. They all agree. Chef tells the campers they are being filmed live at an undisclosed location with the 17 losers watching and rooting. Chef then explains, the campers must hit the five glass target using coconuts and a giant slingshot and beak them. The first camper to do so, wins. Chef blows the whistle. All campers act quickly. Heather, Eva, and Tyler already broke one glass. Gwen breaks two in a row, while Geoff misses completely. At Playa Dé Losers, Bridgette, Owen, DJ, and Ezekiel cheer for Geoff. Lindsay is the only one cheering for Tyler. Duncan cheering for Eva. Justin, Izzy, and Courtney cheer for Heather. With LeShanwa, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Cody, and Trent cheer for Gwen. Courtney shouts for Duncan to cheer for Heather since he is the only reasonable player. Duncan rolls his eyes and walks over to team Heather. DJ feeling bad about Eva, moves over to her side. Back at the island, Gwen break 3 out of the 5, Tyler and Heather tied for 4, Eva with 2, and Geoff still with 0. Geoff frustrated, accidentally breaks one. Gwen breaks another one, so did Eva, and Geoff! It's neck and neck! Gwen, Heather, and Tyler! Geoff breaks another, tying with Eva! BUT ITS TO LATE!!!!! Tyler wins invisibility!!!!! Tyler is safe!!!! Lindsay and Noah cheer! While Courtney is mad about Heather not winning and Katie and Sadie crying over Gwen losing. It's know up to you guys to vote someone out. Noah runs down the bleaches and yells Heather's name! Katie seconds that! Cody misses Gwen and votes for her. Trent chokes Cody while mentioning Heather is his vote. Courtney votes for Eva stating she almost ruined her and Duncan's relationship. Justin states it's Eva for him as well do to her being ugly. Izzy states she's voting for Eva for unknown reasons. With everyone else undecided, it's up to you guys to vote.